Becoming a Spanish Rose
by Star Braginski
Summary: Ceceil is taken from her homeland, France, by the infamous pirate Captain Antonio Fernandez. What secrets does the gently evil captain hold?
1. Whisked away to sea

She cursed her luck, falling to her knees on the sand. For the moment, she didn't care about her elegantly crafted, dark blue dress getting dirty. She could have a maid take care of that later. Right now, she was worried more about an engagement. Her father pretty much ran the town and had, without her knowing, invited suitors over to speak with her. She was nearing her 18th birthday. Her parents were worried she'd never find a husband.

Now, she loved her papa with all her heart. He was a tall, strong man who'd served France in his younger years. His military training was apparent in the glint of his cold, grey eyes. One wouldn't doubt the burdens he'd carried on his broad shoulders. Michael Duvoit was his name, retired general for some of France's finest fleets. The stiff man retiered and married Elizabeth Kinsly, a beautiful blonde with stunning blue eyes. The two ended up settling down in the small town of Sarina which is whre she was from. Since then, the family had two daughters and one son.

Her sister, Emily, looked more like their father. She was sturdy and had his cruel grey eyes. She had their mother's hair, though. It was almost a light cream color from how much time she spent in the sun. She was a touchy topic, though. The girl had been taken one night by an English pirate a few years before. The family says she was taken. Everyone else thinks she ran off with him. She'd be 22.

Then, there was her little brother Phillipe. He was only 11. Ceceil found him dreadfully annoying, constently challenging her to fencing or horseback races. She'd always win, but the twerp kept coming back for more. It was her duty to keep an eye on him when their parents got busy. He'd push her buttons until she'd pop, then scamper off to avoid her wrath. He was blonde and blue eye'd like their mother. It was earlier today that he took it too far.

Michael had guided her to the parlor where several men waited for her to view. Each came from high ranking families and were more than handsome enough to fit her tastes. She didn't want to get married, though. She knew no men that would be okay with her fencing, let her sit in on important meetings, or even let her fight and carry her sword. She'd been in plenty of fights. The path from her home to the bay passed by the town's only tavern. Her father had given her a slim silver sword and trained her how to use it shortly after Emily was 'taken'. She was used to fighting a drunk man or two back, beating them into submission.

She wanted nothing to do with those men and stormed out of the room, only to be met with her mother towing Phillipe away. "Mon cherrie... You are turning 18. You really should be focusing on finding a husband. We just want you to be happy." The elder woman whispered to her daughter. Phillipe caught just enough of it and opened his mouth.

"You're shipping her out like the harlot she is. The men in there are annoying. Make them go." The little boy said loudly, pulling out of Elizabeth's grasp and fleeing to his room. Ceceil's eyes watered.

"Merci, mama. Now I know how others see me thanks to your need to see me wed!" She said coldly, taking her sword and tying it to her waist while she walked out of the house. Ceceil had her father's darker brown hair, which she wore up in a bun, and his eyes. She even had his temper. She had her mother's lean figure and grace, though.

It didn't take long for her to get down to the water, her comforting sea. She sunk down beside it, the waves almost reaching her. Her watery gaze just stared at her hands which rested in her lap. The sword was stabbed into the ground beside her. It would seem that she was too far into her thoughts to hear the crunching of sand come up beside her.

The man looked down at her and kicked her sword away, a mixture of a smile and sneer on his lips. Green eyes looked her over, straying to all the wrong places. He wore a large red hat and a long red coat, left open to show a simple white shirt and cross necklace. His long brown hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail. He wore the usual pants, but carried an ax with him. "Hola, senorita... I think you'll be coming with me."

She looked up upon hearing a voice, a Spanish accent no less. She wiped away her tears and looked up at him, quickly realizing he was one of the infamous pirates she'd heard about. Quickly, she reached for her sword, only to find it out of reach from his kick. Ceceil scrambled to pick herself up, but he grabbed her arm tightly. Pulling her to him, he chuckled cruelly. "Non! Let me go, you filthy pirate!" She pulled away from his grip, pushing on his chest to get away from him. As soon as her fingers touched him, he let out a little grunt. With his other hand, he removed the red sash he wore for instances like this and used it to bind her wrists together behind her back.

"De ninguna manera! A rose quite like you will be more than welcomed on my ship." He took her chin and lifted her head to force her to look at him. "Si~ More than welcomed." His tone darkened and he started dragging her to his life boat. Ceceil pulled away from him and faught every step. A few crew members sat in it, ready to row back to the ship which was anchored out in the bay. They watched in amusement as their captain dragged the small woman to them. Antonio pushed her into the boat. "Bring her on board then tie her to the mast. We're going into town to find more beauties like her. After, burn the town down and kill the men. Leave the children to fend for themselves. Take all the ale and gold you can find, as well as other provisions." The crew nodded and did as they were told, tying her tightly and leaving the other members to watch her. She kicked her legs whenever they'd come near her, hoping to hit one since her arms were bound down and useless. New tears sprung to her eyes as she watched the men return to land and fell when she saw the fires. She sunk against the mast and hung her head weaping at the loss of her town. Of her family. It wasn't long after that she saw them return, taking many trips from shore to boat, with women, money, wine, and food. The women were guided towards a room, no doubt where they'd be held while they were kept on here. Most were crying and sobbing, but they all got a good look at Ceceil. They were docile against their captors, too stirred up and shaken to be sensible. Not that any of them knew how to truely fight...

The captain finally was back on board and the ladies were off the deck. She watched him with hatred in her eyes. "Espece de salaud!" She yelled at him. He went over to her and she found he had her sword, twirling it in his hands. Her lips curled into a scowl.

"I don't know what you said, senorita, but it didn't sound nice." He took hold of the hem of her dress and cut a good length of it off with her own sword, shortening it up to her knees. She tried to kick him, but he'd block her with his own legs before she could get enough momentum. He smirked down at her, pulling away with the removed length of her dress. "Much better. Si?"

"Get away from me! Let us go! We did nothing to you!" She screamed, kicking her legs now that she could. Her face was bright red, noticing the glances she was getting from the crew. This was beyond unacceptable. The pirate dropped both things and went back to her, putting a hand on her knee and sliding it under her dress and up her thigh. He put his lips close to hers and whispered against her skin.

"You kept this beautiful body from me. That warrents punishment." She let out a groan of disgust and, in an attempt to get the Spainyard away from her, she headbutted him. It hurt, but it was worth it to see the surprised and annoyed look on the man's face. "Untie her and take her down to my quarters. Leave her bound, there." Ceceil opened her mouth to protest, but a gag was slipped on her mouth. She was held tightly as they undid her binds, only to rebind her once she was away from the mast. Her hands and feet were tied before she was lifted up onto one man's shoulder fireman style. Though she fought and fought, they were too strong for her. The rest of the crew slapped her ass when she passed as she was taken down into the hull. Her eyes found the captain in his fit of laughter, hungry green orbs watching her be taken to his room.


	2. Forced to break

Ceceil was thrown roughly on the bed, the man snickering. He cupped her chin with a grimey hand and sneered. "It'd s'em te cap'in's gonna make ya his pet. Ya should be happy, chica. It me'ns you're not gonna die... Yet." The man pulled away and left the room, letting her shiver and think his words over. She didn't know how long she was left down there, forced to look about the room to calm her mind. It was wooden, as she'd thought, with a few paintings hung on the walls. One was of a little child, a girl maybe, pouting cutely. Ceceil furrowed her brow, wondering if that was his daughter or neice. There was also a trunk in the room, no doubtedly holding his clothes, and a few bottles of rum tucked to the side. A desk was in one corner and a tall, well built chair sat behind it. Papers were scattered everywhere and there was a bowl of tomatoes with them. The bed wasn't that uncomfortable, she thought to herself. It was covered in fine, soft blankets and was relaxing to lay upon. Well, it would be if she wasn't so nervous about the captain suddenly appearing. She threw her head back onto a squishy pillow and groaned, hating how powerless she was. It was about then that she heard the snicker outside the room.

"Was my senorita waiting for me?" Antonio asked, walking in and closing the door behind him. She watched him lock it through narrowed eyes. His green ones looked her over with a smirk while making his way to the bed slowly. Ceceil tensed at his approach, wiggling farther back onto the bed to get as far from him as possible. He took his coat off, as well as his boots. He removed his cross necklace and put it on his desk, finding it wrong to do such a thing while wearing it. Somehow in the time they were appart, his white shirt had unbuttoned enough to show off his tanned and toned chest. His white gloves came off as well, hitting the floor as he crawled onto the bed. She had pressed herself against the wall, unable to get farther from him. Her eyes watched him through slits. He slowly undid the gag while sitting on his knees beside her.

It fell to the bed to reveil an uneasy scowl. "What do you think you are doing, salaud?" She tensed when she felt the hands travel down her neck and over her chest, fondling her breasts through the fabric of her dress. Her lips let out a hiss and she tried to pull back but had nowhere to go. The captain smilled evilly and continued lowering his hands, slipping them behind her and finding the lacing of her dress. He pulled on the twine that kept the fabric tight against her skin, loosening it's hold on her. She thrashed and he moved so he sat on her arms, untying her hands next but keeping them pinned. Skillfully, he slipped the dress up along her body, forcing each arm out of it and tossing it to the side. She shook her head in a refusal guesture and her legs bucked to try and hit him. Her knees connected with his midback and he fell forward over her, face only inches from hers when he finally caught himself.

"Puta..." He growled with a lustful gleam in his eye. The wiggling woman beneith him was beautiful. Her full, pink lips pressed into a scowl. Those grey eyes looked up at him with hate. The top of her pale skinned breasts popped out of her girdle and her lean stoumache was barely pressed beneith the constricting piece. Her hips bucked against him in attempts to get him off, though he frowned at the sight of the chasity belt. He found her legs to be silky soft to the touch, pleasently surprised by this and purred to her. "Hmm... You shave. I see I have a rebal here." He knew the other women they took wouldn't have smooth legs like this. It was uncommen to meet a French woman who practiced this. She stook up her nose and looked blankly at the wall, stone silent. The look was defiant and he didn't mind. She was sexy and he felt a familiar tightening in his pants. He pressed his lips against her throat and licked up to her jawline, tying her hands back together behind her back. Her body shivered in response and she let out a tiny hiss, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

She couldn't help but admit the pirate was handsome. Sharp green eyes took her in now that her dress was removed. She let her own eyes wander, taking in the view of his muscular chest, before looking back to his face. She'd caught what looked like a scar or tattoo in the shape of a 'P', just barely in the shadow of his shirt. He still looked so young. She noticed that his skin was a flawless shade of ripe tan. The feel of his tongue on her was strange and new, as was the warm lips nibbling at hers. The move was oddly gentle and tender for someone who was otherwise so cruel. She did nothing, mostly from lack of experiance. Antonio thought it was from stubbornness. He shifted so he was kneeling over her hips, untying the strings to her girdle. As it loosened, he pulled it down over her hips and off from her feet. He tossed it beside her dress. With her chest fully free, he bent down and cupped them. Ceceil squirmed, obviously uncomfortable. "Non. Cesser." She begged quietly against his lips, softly quivering. Her eyes pleaded with his, but found no pity. Only lust was reflected back at her. He tweaked her rosey nipples and she gasped. The man took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. She bit down on it, but he pinched harder and caused her to moan. He traced behind her teeth and around her tongue with his own, teasing at it's tip. When she didn't fight back orally for dominance, he figured she'd never done it before. Which ment she hadn't done a lot of things before.

He snickered into the kiss and pulled back, leaving her mouth feeling oddly empty now. His lips sucked at tender flesh as he made his way down to her breasts, latching onto a nipple and swirling his tongue around it. She hissed as he nibbled at her skin, but instinctually moved to arch her neck to give him more access. It bubbled into a groan when he took her nipple. At one point, he even bit down on it. This made her yelp and him grin. He switched breasts and did the same to the other, met with similar reactions. He traveled down between her chest and to her navel, stopping just at the edge of her chasity belt. She was squirming now and her face was flushed bright red. Her eyes were staring at the wall as if she had zoned out, but he knew she felt it. Her reactions proved it. He reached to his belt and pulled out two pins he kept for on-the-run situations like this. There wasn't much the Spainyard wasn't prepared for when it came to bedding women. He put them in the lock and worked to pick hit, work made a little harder by the way she shivered and rocked her hips. Ceceil figured what was going on, but knew she was powerless to stop him. He had rejected her pleas to stop, after all. She hadn't expected him to honor them anyway. Half of her was afraid of the man who was picking at the one thing that kept her save from his torment. The other half was annoyed that he wasn't moving fast enough. It felt like forever, to both of them, before the lock popped open and he could pull the thing off. He had to pause to untie her legs, mildly surprised but definately pleased to find that she wasn't trying to kick him.

As a reward for her submission, he left her legs untied as he finished getting her belt off. The only thing that covered her was her panties and even those didn't stay on for long. She squirmed, looking anywhere but at him. She pressed her legs together in shame for being so exposed to a man's eyes who she was not wed to. He stroked her legs up and down, stopping a little above her knees on her inner thighs. Almost with a gentle strength, he forced her legs open. Just at the sight of her core, perfectly untouched and shaved like her legs, his cock started throbbing. It was actually quite painful. He let her go and she squeezed her legs back together in self conciousness. She pursed her lips, trying not to whine at the new sensation. His hands yanked his shirt off and she snuck a glance, sinking farther into the bed at the full sight of his top half. Indeed, she'd seen the scar. Out of everything that was running through her mind, she thought to ask aloud "How did you get that mark?" The words sounded weird to her, but she didn't have time to care.

"I was born with it." Antonio said simply, threading his belt out of his pant loops. He took a moment to wiggle out of his pants and boxers. His swolled cock sprung out once freed, causing Ceceil to take a sharp intake of breath. She knew enough about sex to figure that he may not fit. Not that she wanted him to. Her mind already told her that it was going to hurt unlike anything else she felt. Indeed it did. He wasted no time slicking himself or preparing her for his entering. The pirate placed himself and then suddenly thrusted into her. She screamed in pain and felt tears prick at her eyes again, jumping into an almost sitting possition. He put a tight grip on her hips and pressed his chest against hers to force her back down on his bed. The man pulled out and saw blood on himself and smirked thoughtfully. "I never expected to be your first, senorita. The French are particularly known for being loose." She grit her teeth together, feeling sick to her stoumache. It hurt worse than anything else she'd ever been through.

It took a moment to regester the severity of what happened. "Get out of me! Get out of me! Get out of me!" She screamed, kicking and thrashing like a mad woman. Since he knew she couldn't do much with her top half, he only bothered to reposition her bottom. Gripping her legs painfully tight, he pulled her feet over his shoulders after sitting back up. He continued to brutally rock into her core, finding her unbearably tight. When was the last time he had a virgin? The man couldn't remember. Sure, he didn't get a lot back from her, but the feel of her warmth all around him was worth it. She groaned and hissed and spat at him, squeezing her eyes closed. All the while, she refused to actually moan for him. No matter how gentle or rough his caress, she would not let out a sweet moan nor whine again. Her body relaxed as the pain gave way to pleasure, though tears were spilt and ran from the corner of her eyes.

He started to reach his limit, already knowing she came three times. Currently, he had her on her hands and knees on the bed, giving it to her from behind. She'd start to slow down from exaustion and he's slap her ass, which was quite red from his abuse. She yelped and picked up the pace, face burried into a pillow. Her hands were still bound and her feet had been too after her outbreak. Her whole body was sore and she was just waiting for him to finish. Suddenly, his cock started twitching inside her. She put more force into slamming back into him, picking up that this felt good to the pirate. A couple of these and he finally came inside her. He slouched over her back, catching his breath. It came in deep gasps like hers did. When he finally withdrew, he pushed her down onto the bed. She was too tired to fight back, expecting more cruelty done to her. Instead, he gently kissed her back and shoulders. Her head swam, confused. She didn't end up asking him any of the questions that swam through her brain. He wiped the blood from himself and redressed in silence, slipping the necklace back on and giving it a quick kiss, before leaving her alone in the room.


	3. A new desire

Ceceil stared up at the ceiling, unmoving. Her arms were still bound behind her and she had not a stitch covering her skin. She didn't know how long she stayed there alone. Falling in and out of conciousness, she didn't hear the door open. Because of this, she was startled by the hands that caressed her face and shoulders. She shrunk from the touch and looked up in alarm to see three of the women. They had been allowed to go to her and comfort her, treat her. "Ambre. Bianca. Delphine. Wha-" She found her voice pitifully weak and winced.

A curvy brunette cut her off, equally brown eyes marred with sorrow and pity. "Shh, cherrie." Her voice was slow and measured, obviously in attempts to soothe the hurt girl. Her name was Delphine and she was only 17. There were bruises on her barely tanned skin had yet to fade from her rough capture. She had been forced to watch the man who'd been courting her sliced open by a pirate's blade. Her eyes were still red from crying, but there was a new coldness Ceceil found in her old friend's being.

The next to speak was wiry Ambre, very short for being 23. She was dark-skinned and her eyes looked almost pure black. Her onyx hair fell down to her shoulders and her bangs fell down into her face. "It's over for now." She said softly. Calloused hands tenderly stroked along Ceceil's cheek from her. She'd been dragged away from her child and had no idea what happened to her husband since he'd been out. Ambre knew the girl from their talks down by the sea. She found Ceceil to be a lively spirit who'd never bend to any other will, yet always seemed to consider other's opinions. It hurt her deeply to see the girl on the bed in such a state and she twirled the small brush in her hands.

"We're here to make things okay." Bianca said simply, strawberry eyes hidden behind pure white hair. Her skin was so pale, it was almost translucent, and was now littered with bruises and scratches. She was 18, just like Ceceil, but so much louder. Her parents had barely spoken to her since no man wanted to court such a strange girl. She had fought the most out of all the other girls, learning fencing and picking fights with men quite often. She admired Ceceil's courage to speak her mind, and her self-control on when to back down. She wanted to help her in any way she could. In her hands, she had a bucket of water and a rag.

"Merci. Merci. Merci." She muttered, picking herself up so she was sitting. Delphine untied her wrists and sat on the bed, pulling her friend into a hug. Ambre sat on the other side of Ceceil and took a part of her hair, stroking the brush through it gently while murmuring comforting words in French. Bianca took the rag and wetted it, kneeling down on the floor and taking one of the girl's feet. She rubbed at it tenderly, wiping away any sweat and grime that was there. The albino hissed at the bruises the other wore on her legs. She made sure to be even more gentle over those.

Ceceil sobbed into Delphine's shoulder and shaking slightly. Everywhere was sore on her body. She could still feel his eyes looking her body over, his hands touching her skin. She hated crying with a passion, but the sorrow of knowing your first was a cruel pirate stuck to her. The other women did their best to soothe her nerves and clean her up. Every time she winced, so did the others. Bianca stayed mostly silent, mourning for what the girl had forcibly lost. Even the others had not yet been through what Ceceil had. They were guiltily grateful for this.

After being cleaned and redressed, her hair brushed out into long brown waves, Ceceil almost looked like her old self. Except her grey eyes were red from crying. Except she shivered often, despite the layers she wore. Yes, despite those, she still looked like herself. But inside, she was torn up. A hate settled into her being for the man, finally pulling back and getting a good look at her friends. They were shaken, but obviously better off than her. For a moment, she wished it would've happened to one of them. A deep scowl formed on her lips when she caught herself thinking this.

Ambre shivered slightly at the change in Ceceil. It was unnerving. She was so spirited, thoughtful, full of life. Now, it seemed that there was a wall between them. Now, there was. She took the other's hand in her own, rolling the joints and fingers between her own in a tender manner. Tears pricked at her eyes and her voice wavered. "I'm sorry, cherrie. I wish it never to have happened."

Delphine squirmed, uneasy. She wasn't sure what to say or do. "I can only wish the same."

"I wish you'd slit his throat and feed him to the sharks." Bianca hissed out, feeding off of Ceceil's energy. "He brought your sword on here. Take it. Use it. Make him pay for what he's done."

This sparked an awkward moment of silence, then of bickering. Ceceil watched the three quietly. "He'd never give her sword back. I'm sure he's smarter than that." "But if she could get it, she could kill him." "If that was the case, any sword would do." "Point. All she'd need to do is get her hands on one." "There's her own, the captain's axe, and the crew's short swords. Take your pick." "But we don't know where he put hers and there's no way she could use that axe right. The crew keeps theirs on them at all times." "Well, they have to sleep at one point or another." "And you don't think they have people to keep watch?" "She could sneak by them and steal one." "And when would she do this, huh?" "When most of them are sleeping!" "Okay, let's say she got the sword and is in his room when he's sleeping. What makes you think she's capable of actually killing the man?"

This is where she decided to step in. "I am. More than enough." Her voice was colder than she ment it to be, but Ceceil was slightly annoyed at them. They were putting it all on her, knowing they could never to it themselves. Even Bianca was too reserved to purposely take a life. Too kind, indeed. They knew the new, crueller Ceceil could do it. Would do it, with enough prodding and help. "I would be fine with taking that thing's life." The way she stressed 'thing' made it clear she held no thought he was human.

"You'll have to get a sword. You're strong, but not enough to face him head on. You'll have to get him with his guard down. Be careful not to make him suspicious." Bianca said, ignoring the other girls who had let out a small hiss at being overruled. "And wait until you're better. You'll need all your strength and wits about you. It will take time, and I feel like we'll have plenty."

"As long as we comply to our captor's wishes." Delphine said softly. She wrung her hands nervously. "If you're really going to go through with this, Ceceil, you may have to get closer to him than you truly want to..." She figured it would be hard for the girl who obviously hated the man so much to get close enough to him in a relaxed state. He'd have his guard up around her at all times, wouldn't he? He didn't seem like the type to do something without being fully in control.

She curled her lip up in a sneer. "I'll have that pirate's head if it's the last thing I do. He owes me at least that." She stood up and pain shot through her legs to her core, swirling through her hips and chest. A harsh groan, followed by a whimper, ruined the awkward mood. The others made her sit back down and nagged her for pushing herself too hard. They settled on the idea that their plan would stay between them. None of the other girls had to know.

~

Meanwhile, a certain captain stood outside the room. He'd went to check on them, make sure the girl was still alive. He hadn't expected to eavesdrop on a certain conversation. He scowled thoughtfully and took off his cap long enough to run his fingers through his hair in annoyance. Antonio would have to have his men keep a good eye on their weapons. The guns were locked up and used only when they raided, so he wasn't afraid of her getting those. If she'd find her sword, though, he'd have to be careful. She was feisty and strong, no doubt skilled with the blade. He thought for a moment before his lips curled back into an evil smirk. She was headstrong. So very so, and definitely dangerous. He'd just have to make her break to him and keep her strength away, find her weaknesses and exploit them. His fingers twitched in anticipation. Oh yes. He was going to enjoy this one. She was going to suffer and not even realize it.


	4. Fleeing to nowhere

After debating his thoughts for a moment, a plan sparked. Antonio quietly walked away, only to turn around once out of ear shot and clamber back louder. He heard them fall silent, so he knew he was heard. Perfect. They'd never suspect a thing. He pushed the door open and took the sight of the four girls in with his green eyes. The three were huddled around his girl in a protective manner. This didn't please him. "You ladies are dismissed. I'd like to have a private dinner with mi señorita. My men will take you back to the others." He noticed her grey eyes staring back at him in hostility. His lips curled up into a smile. Delphine, Ambre, and Bianca could only remove themselves from their stiff friend and leave the room, guided back to their holdings by some crew members. They said soft goodbye's in French. The captain shut the door behind them and leaned against it, watching her as intently as she was watching him. They stayed silent for a few moments. The tension mounted, each unsure what to say.

Her voice had a bite to it, but broke the quiet. "Mi señorita? What does that mean?" Ceceil crossed her arms and pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes. She wasn't impressed, nor happy, and was not afraid to show it. Plus, she didn't like how possessive that sounded on his end. It was a struggle for her not to sound smug. Sure, it was only a rough outline of a plan, but since there wasn't much they currently knew about the ship... The meager idea would have to work. Time was favorable as long as they kept their captor's entertained. That would be the hard part. Keeping these men entertained while keeping their dignity and resolve would prove to be a challenge. Their enemies were filthy pirates, after all. Lowly and idiotic, the lot of them.

"My girl." His voice had dropped into a purr and he saw her shiver. Satisfaction strummed through him. He had to stop himself from jumping her again, knowing she'd be a fight unbound. Heck, she'd tried to bite him and kick him even when it was obvious she had no hope. Just like the sea, she refused to be tamed. This made him jittery. Eager. Most girls weren't like this, but when he found them... Well, they would entertain him for some time. She more so than others. He knew he had to be careful.

She sneered, seeing beneath that calm smile. She was getting to him. Strange guy. It was a shame the man didn't know his death stood before him. It would come in time. "Well, THIS girl has a name and she refuses to be called YOURS. Ceceil belongs to no man." Her voice held the lightness that came with being from a wealthier family.

"Ceceil~ It suits you. A name befitting a rose..." He chuckled when she bristled, obviously taking compliments from him as insults. "MY rose." Antonio stepped in closer to her, pulling off his gloves. He had his coat back on, as well as his hat. He went to her and took her chin roughly in one hand to force her to look up at him. She did and met his controlling gaze with a defiant one. "I've picked you, after all." Her face flared up and she grabbed the hand that held her, slowly pulling it away from her chin.

With bitter ice in her voice, she spat at him and got up. "I may have been a rose, picked from the bush, but I still have thorns." Her legs ached and pain shot through her core, but she did her best to ignore that. He picked up on it anyway. Swiftly, he stood behind her and draped one arm around her hips and put the other hand at the base of her throat. He stroked her neck as she tensed in his grip, struggling to get away as his arm pulled her against him.

The captain pressed his lips against the shell of her ear and whispered seductively to her. "And what beautiful thorns you have, mi rosa. Sharp and curved, guaranteed to prick whatever touches them." His hot breath against her skin made her shiver and scowl. Giving one last pull away, she kicked behind her and connected with his groin. He immediately let her go and sunk down to his knees, holding himself and tearing up. He groaned in a high-pitched squeaky voice. Ceceil didn't give him a second look. Turning away, she fled the room. Alas, she was lost on the ship. She felt like she spent forever wandering around on shaky legs. She climbed up stairs to find herself on the deck and out of the hull. That's where she found crew members tending to the boat and talking. Her legs gave out on her since the pain was too much. They were all laughing when the girl came up, falling silent and looking at her skeptically. She could tell they were weighing the odds. Deciding if she was free game for them or strictly the captain's.

"Hey chica! Come party wit' us! We 'ave ple'ty o' rum ta make ya 'appy~" One called out. He was short and just as tan as his captain, with shaggy brown hair and spirited brown eyes. His smile was crooked and his face was covered in lighter toned scars. His hands were rough and calloused. He wore a dark red shirt and simple black pants; his boots barely went over his ankles. "We promise ta be gen'le wit' ya, un like ta Cap'n!" She shook slightly, noticing several pairs of eyes that seemed to like that man's proposal. Her face flushed and she scowled, crossing her arms and hoping to level them with her gaze despite being on the floor.

"Afraid that's not going to happen, vous crasse." She spat at him in a growl.

He frowned, figuring she'd insulted him. "Af'aid it will, puta." Marquis was what the other guys where calling him, laughing at her as she shivered again. He went and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her up to her knees. "Now be a good wench an' be'ave." She yelped then sneered, forcing her hands on his knees.

"Behave? Like this?" She asked, pushing and toppling him over. Ceceil spun around and went down the stairs, getting back on her feet and fleeing. Her heart pounded in her ears. Rounding a corner, she bumped into a familiar body. Strong arms held her in a death grip. "LET ME GO!"

The captain scowled and growled at her. "No. Not after the stunt you pulled." He picked her up, arms wrapped around her chest. She kicked but couldn't hit him with enough force to make him drop her. He took her to a small room where he held private meals. There was a small square table and two chairs. On the table was two plate settings, two wine glasses, a large pot with a lid on it, and a candle. It smelt delicious in the room, but the low light made it hard to see much else. He pushed her into one of the chairs then tied her there. "There."

"I refuse to dine with you." She hissed, turning her nose up from the table. Her body strained against the ropes but found no relief. He'd tied them too tight for her to wiggle out of.

He smirked and sat in his seat. "Oh, you're not dining WITH me... Not after what you did. You're going to keep me company while I eat." He lifted the lid to show a type of soup. There were potatoes and fish in a creamy sauce. "My men are eating well tonight thanks to the stop at your town. We took a lot of fresh foods that will last us a few days and many dry goods that will last until our next port. We thank you, senorita~"

"Ceceil... I told you this, filth. And why would I want the slop that your shabby chef makes?" She spat out at him, squirming in her seat.

"Ceceil... Señorita... Wench... They all mean the same thing." He shrugged and started eating. "Either way, you'll grow hungry soon enough. Then, this 'shabby' food will not look so bad. Si?"

She growled at his insult and ignored him as he ate. When he was finished, Antonio stood and went over to her. He grabbed the back of her chair and started dragging her, despite her protests and screaming, all the way to his room. He made a point of dropping her often. It was starting to give her a headache. Finally, they reached his room. He left the chair on its side, her still strapped to it, and took off his hat. Putting it off to the side with his coat, he kicked off his boots and climbed into bed. "Are you just going to leave me like this?" Ceceil yelled at him, face flushing red in annoyance. He just ignored her and curled up under is sheets, falling asleep despite her noise. She kicked and squirmed to no avail. It would seem she'd be sleeping like this tonight. As time went on, and it was obvious the captain was sleeping, her hisses and thrashing slowed to a stop. Energy spent, her eyes drooped. Her last thoughts before falling asleep were 'I know I will feel this in the morning'.


	5. Making and breaking a deal

Unsurprisingly, she woke up to find herself still on the floor and tied to that blasted chair. Ceceil scowled, looking up at the bed with sleepy grey eyes. She didn't see him on there. With that little fact in mind, she let herself yawn and then groan. It was kind of annoying. Her left side, which had been on the ground, felt of pins and needles. It'd fallen asleep on her. She thrashed against her binds and hit the corner of his desk as payment. The noise was loud, but she couldn't deny the sound of a long yawn. Her eyes darted back to the bed and noticed a body had rolled into view. She cursed her luck again and fell silent, those waking green eyes scanning the room and finding her. He smirked at her scowl, still groggy from sleep. "Morning, señorita."

She groaned again in distaste, letting her head fall down to the floor. "My name is Ceceil! Not señorita!" She bucked again and hit the desk a second time. That's when she got an idea. She needed to warm up to the captain, right? Then a compromise may just be in order. "If you release me from my binds and call me by my name, I guess I would be civil long enough for breakfast." She said slowly, letting exactly how much she hated the idea drip into her voice. He rolled his eyes and slowly sat up.

"Make it for the rest of the day and you have yourself a deal, Ceceil." His voice dropped into a pur. Sure, it was her idea, but it'd seem she needed to feel in control in order to behave rationally. He could use this. Let her think she's calling the shots but really be the one taking orders. Antonio smiled like a cat catching prey. She shivered and nodded slowly.

"Deal, but if you call me something other than my name, it's off. And you can't tie me up again." The brief falter of his smile amused her. This was going to be an interesting day, indeed. The captain got up and untied her, holding out a hand to help her up. He was guarded, though, as if expecting her to run. She turned her nose up at his hand and got up on her own, watching him carefully. She went to calmly brush past him, but he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She looked at the smirk he had on his face and met it with a scowl. "Now you never said I couldn't hold you... And remember to behave. Or I can just tie you up and have fun with you anyway..." His arm pulled her to his side. "Freedom and compliance? Or bound from defiance?" She let out a small hiss but didn't move from his grasp, her mind obviously made up. "Good choice~"

"Tais-toi. Just remember this isn't fully my will, so don't let your head swell." She growled, turning her head away from him. She hated having to deal with this, the feel of his arm around her. It was vile and made her, deep down, crave killing him even more.

He gently pulled her along with him, trying not to fully ruin his chance at having her in a calmed mood. "Let's go eat, then, Ceceil." The way he said her name made her skin crawl. Somehow, she was regretting making the deal around her name. On the bright side, she wasn't going to get tied up again any time soon. She could only follow him awkwardly back to the dining room. He guided her to her seat before finally letting go and sitting in his own chair. "Thanks to the stop at your town, we have fruit and eggs. A real breakfast." She pursed her lips and sunk into her seat, staring at the table. "Come on... Won't the pretty lady look up at me?" He reached across the table and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. His green orbs met grey ones filled with pain, sadness, and hate. True, he felt a little bad for breaking her like he did so quick, but it was too late for that. Her icy silence was the only rebellion she could give at the moment. He let her have it.

The two ate breakfast in silence, a mixture of fresh fruit that couldn't be preserved properly. The chef insisted on pickling the eggs much to Ceceil's distaste. She stayed silent on the matter, though. Antonio watched her with thoughts in his head. She really was a complex creature, wasn't she? Unlike many women he'd seen before. He started to ponder if fully breaking her was wise. She seemed like she'd shatter if he did. This gave him a problem. The girl was still dangerous, and if he couldn't make her submit, then he'd have to get her to do it willingly. Ceceil was his new toy, after all, and he had to make sure to take good care of his things. It was about then that he finally realized she'd caught him watching her and stared right back. They stayed like that for several moments, eying each other. There was, oddly, no tension in the air.

She looked away and slowly got up, watching the door. The captain got up as well. When she passed, he slid his arm around her waist again. She did nothing to stop him. It seemed as if she had completely ignored him. He shrugged to himself and led her up on deck, passing the ladies holding rooms with Ceceil. They looked out at her and raised their eyebrows, murmuring amongst themselves in shock. All but three were surprised by this event. Bianca, Delphine, and Ambre traded concerned looks and worked to quiet the girls. It was an awkward situation, no doubt, but one they could still handle. Or so they hoped. Antonio snickered and pulled her against his chest, in full view of the others, and gave her a kiss on the lips. She automatically put her hands on his chest to push him away, face flaring bright red at the indecency. Oddly, this only made his kiss flare with desire and his grip on her tighten. The gasps behind her made her thoughts race. Slowly, she twined her fingers into his hair. He smiled into the kiss, believing she'd surrendered to his lips. It was then that she yanked his head back. The pirate gave a slight noise in surprise. She took that moment and pulled out of his grip, not letting him go until he no longer had a finger on her. "You don't know how to treat a lady, do you, _cher_?" Her voice had a sarcastic bite to it, though wasn't cold. Closer to heatedly teasing.

His green eyes stared at her for a moment, his lips now curled into a smirk. So fiery. He absolutely thrived off of it. "Then tell me how you want to be treated. You gotta give a guy a hint, after all." The dead blot glare he got from her only made him chuckle. She had a way of making his blood boil in the best of ways. He liked how sharp she was despite being relatively weak. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

Her voice kept that tone. One that showed she was angry, yet still teased him. "How about you start by keeping your hands to yourself?" He laughed and reached out to caress her cheek.

"But sen- Ceceil." He caught himself. That wouldn't have been good. The deal would've been broken and he'd have to deal with her she-demon side again. He was not looking forward to the chance of getting kicked again. "You're beauty is too much for me to not touch. How could I _not_ feel this soft, smooth skin that is shown before me? It's almost like torture." As if proving his point, he ran his other hand up her thigh. She didn't have any changes of clothes, so she was still in the rich blue dress he'd cut short. Remembering her little run-in earlier, he added loud enough for the crew to hear. "I've claimed you for myself, after all~"

She took the hand on her cheek and held it with both hands, all of a sudden tightening her grip and holding it still while she bit it. Hard. He pulled his hand from her thigh and used it to push her away, letting out a small startled 'ow'. She fell to the ground, scowling up at him. The captain smirked down at her, reaching down and pulling at her hair. "So it'd seem you're going back on your promise?"

"I am not!" She said defiantly, letting out a small whine at her hair being pulled. She was yanked back up to her feet where she felt his lips by her ear.

"Because you're not acting like much of a lady~"

"Only a daft woman would allow such behavoirs! Expecially in public!"

"But a lady doesn't bite." He tightened his grip and started pulling her back the way they came, down into the hull.

"She does when a horrid man makes unwanted advances!" She hissed, unimpressed, but forced to follow.

"I wouldn't say they were unwanted, Ceceil~" His voice came out in a mixture of a growl and a pur. Again with the resistance and she-demon attitude. Was it really that hard for her to admit she was attracted to him? She was, wasn't she? Of course. All girls ended up wanting him. "But wanted or not, unruly behavoir must be punished for."

That one word sent shivers down her spine. "P-punished? Ha! I'm not afraid." It was a bluff, but he didn't know that.

He gave her a twisted grin, reaching the outside of his room. "If you aren't yet, you will be soon, senorita..." With that, he opened the door and shoved her in.

.

A/N: School's starting back up and everything's going to slow down. I'm afraid that the next chapter will have to wait a little while to come out. I'm sorry to all of my readers, but I want to give you only my best. I promise that I'll work on it as often as I can~ Thank you for your understanding.


	6. Slipping Up After Punishment

She stumbled in and fell to the floor, automatically starting to crawl away. He shut the door behind him and removed his sash, the same one that bound her when he'd taken her. He put one booted foot on her back and pushed down, sending her down on her stomach. She let out a small hiss, thrashing her arms as the pirate tried to bind them together. All of a sudden, she felt something cold and sharp at the back of her neck. The feeling of a knife pressed against her skin made her blood run cold. She shivered and stopped fighting. "Mi rosa~ Answer me one question: You're smart, aren't you?" The captain asked, twirling the sharp tip against the top of her dress and pressing it lightly against her skin. He'd knelt on top of her, bringing her hands together with his free one. One knee was in the small of her back while the other was at her side. There was a glint in his eye that wasn't there before.

"Of course." She snapped at him, but it was calculated venom in her voice instead of blatant anger. Every action and reaction had to be carefully planned with this man. Who knew what he'd do next? He already had a knife against her. Damn him.

"Then you should be able to figure out when it is wise to play dead..." There was something about the smile he gave her, cruel from the twist of his lips to the sparkle in his eye, that made her comply. After binding her wrists, he rolled her over on her back. This pose hurt her hands. It'd be perfect for what he had in mind. Antonio roughly brought a boot down against her side, kicking just below her right ribs. She cried out in pain as he kept this up. Tears started pricking at her eyes and flowing down her face. This made him smile, but it was twisted and warped. He stopped to watch her suck in air, knowing her lungs must have been on fire from the abuse he was giving. The captain knelt down beside her and leaned over her, nipping at the exposed flesh of her neck.

It started out sweet, almost pleasant after he'd hurt her side, but it quickly escalated to the point he was biting down on her collar until it bled. She screamed in pain, still unused to such tortures. It was music to his ears. He licked at the wound, sucked on it even. Her tears never stopped falling. He reached down and yanked her skirts up, revealing her lower half to him. She was shivering, now, and squirmed slightly. The knife was pressed against her skin again, on her left thigh. "Maybe I'll carve my name into you so everyone will know you're mine..."

"Non! Non! Non!" She shook her head and tried to pull away from him, sobbing despite how much it hurt to take such deep breaths. Even through her blurred vision, she knew her words had no effect on him. Antonio moved to sit on her legs, one leg propped up on her chest as to keep her front half down. The blade started digging into her skin slowly, savoring her screams of pain. It felt, to him, that he had finished too fast. Yet there it was, carved into her skin under the blood. His name.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." He read out loud, waiting for another moment or so before getting off of her. His green eyes stared at his free hand which had her blood all over it. The pirate reached over to her face and cupped her chin. "Lick it. No biting, or I'll carve something else into you." He put his fingers against her lips, shivering in delight when he felt her tongue reluctantly lapping at her own blood. Tears were falling down silently, yet her eyes were fuzzy with an extreme hate. He smirked and slid two fingers into her mouth and she sucked on them for him, the pain too intense for her to fight back. Just this once, she'd give. Her body was hurt enough and she didn't want more. So she sucked and licked the blood from his fingers and hand. Blue eyes locked with his green and he seemed to be whispering something to himself.

Slowly, he withdrew his hand. His face twitched into an even creepier grin. "My, my, my, señorita. I didn't expect your lips feel so good since you were a virgin and all." He saw her shiver and he dipped the cleaned hand into his pants, pulling out his semi-hard cock. "Give it your best and I'll end your punishment." He took her hair with his other hand, tossing the knife to the side of the room, and pulled her up onto her knees before him. He thrust it towards her face and she turned away from him. Antonio gave her another harsh yank on her hair. "Hazlo, puta."

Her face turned bright red as she opened her mouth slightly. She put her lips against it. Ceceil squeezed her eyes closed and tears streamed out the corners. Tentively, she licked his tip before taking the head into her mouth. It was all slow and awkward moments. The captain watched her and felt annoyed. Surely she must know how to do something as simple as this. "Well? What're you waiting for?"

She pulled back, expression tired, hurt, and angry. "JE NE SUIS PAS UNE SALOPE! JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT FAIRE!"

"In English." He growled, unamused.

"I said 'I'm not a slut! I don't know how to do this!' D'accord?!" She was still yelling, but it wasn't as loud. She shivered again when she felt his hand let go of her hair and travel down to caress her cheek. He pressed his thumb against her lips and she opened her mouth for him, allowing him to slip the digit inside and trace along her teeth.

"Just try..." He said, gentler now. His tone was more of a coaxing one. "If you don't, then I'll have to put you up for the night." His tone was sweet when he spoke the threat and watched her shiver.

"D-d'accord." She tried again, awkwardly wrapping her lips around his shaft and sliding only part of him into her mouth. In all honesty, he didn't taste all that good, but she didn't want to be hurt any more. Ceceil felt him thread his fingers into her hair and guide her head into a bob. She fought back the urge to gag as he hit the back of her throat. Her eyes watered again, but this time in shame. This was a dirty thing and she hated it. She hated him.

It didn't take too long, though, before he finally found release in her mouth. "Swallow it... All of it." He looked down at her, noticing some white seeping from her mouth. She gagged on the thick, salty cream and did her best. It tasted disgusting, unlike anything she'd had before. She couldn't bring herself to swallow it. So, instead, she spit it out on the floor while coughing. "Bad girl. That's not what I told you to do..." He put himself away and grabbed rope from one of the corners. His hands expertly formed it into a noose. Antonio grabbed the chair that he'd tied her to and stood it up, sliding the free end of the rope over a rafter. Ceceil tried to crawl away, but her leg still hurt so much. The blood was starting to dry and stick to her now flushed skin. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to her feet, pushing her up onto the chair. He slid the noose over her head and fit it tightly around her throat before jumping down and leaving her up there. It was the perfect length. If she tried to sit down or get off, or if the chair was knocked over, she'd be hanged.

"You filth!" She hissed under her breath, attempting to fight back. The blood loss had made her feel faint, sending shivers down her spine. Oh, how it hurt to stand. He only smirked and licked at the dried blood that had trickled down to her knee.

"Senorita~ You'd be smart to be careful tonight. The ship, she rocks more than you'd think on these waves. Be careful..." He purred, turning and flopping on his bed. Antonio kicked off his shoes and watched her for a little while before dozing off for a bit. During this time, she eyed the rafter above her and the dangling rope. She huffed a bit and leaned back, only to squeak when she felt the chair shift beneath her. She stumbled, almost loosing her footing. A soft sigh escaped her lips when she finally steadied the chair. Tired and in pain, she almost considered pleading with the captain to share his bed. The thought crossed her and she nagged herself. As if! Her gray eyes lowered and she stared at the ground. Time passed and the captain woke up, silently preparing himself before leaving her there. It felt like she'd been there for hours, if not half the day. The whole time, she felt her strength draining from her.

"So tired... I just want to-" Her eyes fluttered close as she slumped, toes that were at the edge of the chair accidentally slipping off. The feel of her feet sliding off and the rope tightening around her throat jolted her awake and cut off any screams she tried to make. Thrashing for a grip, something to ease the tension so she could breathe. The world started to fade black before her eyes.


End file.
